Happiness Is a Butterfly (song)
|next = "Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have – but I Have It" |previous = "Bartender" |album = Norman Fucking Rockwell |MiX = |producer = Jack Antonoff Lana Del Rey|altproducer = Rick Nowels}}"Happiness Is a Butterfly" (stylized in sentence case) is a song by Lana Del Rey. It was recorded in early 2018 and is featured on her sixth studio album, [[Norman Fucking Rockwell! (album)|''Norman Fucking Rockwell!]]. Background Del Rey first teased the lyrics of the song on March 5, 2018. She posted a snippet of the song on March 29, 2018 to her Instagram profile.[https://www.instagram.com/p/Bg7LKp2Bgtb/?taken-by=lanadelrey Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). Lana Del Rey teases new song "Happiness Is a Butterfly". (March 29, 2018). ''Instagram. March 30, 2018] After a while, she deleted the snippet from her Instagram profile. On September 11, 2018, the snippet was unarchived and was again available on her profile. On October 6, 2018, Del Rey posted another snippet of the song on her Instagram profile, but was later archived.[https://www.instagram.com/p/Bom3iYPgRO2/ Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). "Filmingwmysweethearts ��". (October 6, 2018). Instagram. January 8, 2019] As of November 12, 2018, it has been restored. Del Rey shared an extended snippet on January 11, 2019 on Instagram.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BsfNuY0juH7/ Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). "Norman Fucking Rockwell @yourgirlchuck @follow_ashley @missalexkaye". (January 11, 2019). Instagram. date: January 11, 2019] On July 30, 2019, Shazam identified the song. Live performances On October 2, 2019, Del Rey performed an a cappella version of the song per audience request during the Norman Fucking Rockwell Tour at WaMu Theater, in Seattle, Washington. Cross-references * Getting high is a theme of many songs, such as "Born to Die", "High by the Beach" and "Us Against the World". * Direct reference to "Serial Killer". * The canyon and Del Rey's truck are both mentioned in "Bartender" as well. * Being crazy is referred to in many of Del Rey's songs such as "Cruel World" and "Ride". * Being hurt is also a theme relevant in many songs such as "Ultraviolence" and "Body Electric". * Hollywood and Vine is also mentioned in "Burning Desire". Music video Background and description On January 11, 2019, Del Rey posted a snippet of the songs official music video on Instagram. It stars backup dancers Ashley Rodriguez and Alexandria Kaye, and was shot and directed by Chuck Grant. Del Rey revealed the track would form part of a 3-part music video with "Norman Fucking Rockwell" and "Bartender" on September 3, 2019. It was originally scheduled to be released in October 2019. Several scenes from this part of the video were first interpolated in the music videos for "Mariners Apartment Complex" and "Venice Bitch". Lyrics Credits ;Personnel * Lana Del Rey — songwriting, production, vocals * Jack Antonoff — songwriting, production, engineering, mixing, programming, guitar, keyboards, piano * Rick Nowels — songwriting, additional production * Laura Sisk — engineering, mixing * Jonathan Sher — assistant engineering * Chris Gehringer — mastering * Will Quinnell — assistant mastering ;Technical * Mastered at Sterling Sound * Recorded at Conway Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States / Rough Customer Studio, New York, United States * Mixed at Rough Customer Studio, New York, United States References Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell songs Category:Music videos Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell music videos